fansite
by KimciGirlz
Summary: Jadilah kameraku yang menyimpan momen indah kita bersama selamanya Ini FF iseng yaa , gak ikut GA apa-apa. Yaoi . Comedy Romance HunHan 520
1. Chapter 1

Fansite

Author : Seva SAN

Genre : Fluff (?) emang iya?

Rate : T mungkin bisa jadi M

Length : 1 of (?)

.

..

.

.

.

"Kau lebih menggetarkan dari sebuah gambar"

.

.

.

.

.

"Tentu saja aku akan datang " Luhan-pria manis yang selalu membawa kamera layaknya basoka itu menutup panggilan dari ponselnya.

...

"Waaa , aku ingin mati rasanya.. tampan ..."

Luhan berlari dengan sigapnya saat melihat krumunan yeoja genit disana.

Jepret..jepret...jepret

Luhan mengabadikan beberapa momen namja albino itu. Sehun namanya. Namja sejuta pesona yang dikagumi berbagai usia.

Layaknya orang gila dia mengejar Oh Sehun bahkan sampai ke kamar mandi. Dia menunggu namja itu keluar dari salah satu bilik sambil mencuci wajahnya .

Ceklek..

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Luhan langsung membalikkan badan dan memencet salah satu tombol di kamera berlensa panjangnya. Sehun yang baru saja keluar setelah buang air hanya mampu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"Wah kau jelek dalam pose ini hahah" Luhan terkekeh sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sehun

Tap

"Ada apa ? " tanya luhan polos.

"Hapus fotonya" pinta Sehun

"Aku tidak mau. Ini akan jadi karya terbaikku. Kau jarang – jarang terlihat freak seperti ini hahaha"

"Hei apa kau fans ku? kenapa kau malah mau menjelekkan ku?"

"Aku fansite mu lebih tepatnya. Aku yang mengabadikan setiap kegiatan mu"

"Hapus lah , "

"Kenapa aku harus menuruti mu?"

"Karena aku idola mu"

"Tapi aku tidak mau, wee" luhan menjulurkan lidah nya sebelum lanjut berjalan.

Sehun langsung memblokade jalan Luhan

"Hapus ... atau aku akan..."

"Akan apa? Kau pikir aku takut pada bocah sepertimu?"

Greb...

Sehun menahan kaki luhan. Dia terduduk sambil memeluk erat kaki Luhan seperti bayi yang merengek.

"Ayolah aku mohon, aku mohon..." Sehun memohon dengat puppy eyesnya sambil mengedipkan genit matanya beberapa kali agar Luhan luluh..

Krik...Krik...

"Ahahahahahahahaha" , suasana yang sempat hening terpecahkan denga gelak tawa Luhan.

"Kau ini manis sekali. Wajahmu itu membuatku tidak bisa menahan tawa kau tau. Hahahaha" Luhan meledek wajah Sehun yang menurutnya aneh itu.

"Kenapa kau keras sekali..." Sehun mendengus kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya,

"Aduh..aduh,,,sayang...cup..cup,,,kau manis sekali...baik-baik akan aku hapus, tapi apa bayaran yang akan aku dapatkan heum?"

Kalimat itu diucapkan Luhan layaknya seseorang yang menenangkan bayi.

"Aku traktir kau bagaimana?"

"Bubble tea cafe Sun Sun . Bagaimana?", tawar Luhan

"Sepertinya tidak masalah."

Luhan menekan beberapa tombol di kamera nya

"Sudah terhapus, " Luhan menunjukkan kamera nya ke depan mata Sehun.

"Baiklah, besok jam 10 di cafe Sun Sun"

"Jam 10 ? okey"

Luhan melenggang pergi dengan manisnya meninggalkan pria yang tersenyum di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mana rusa bodoh itu?" namja imut bermata bulat itu memainkan sedotan minuman di hadapannya

"Maaf kyung, apa kau lama menunggu?" Luhan datang dan menyapa teman nya yang sudah tampak bosan itu.

"Kau membuang waktuku 20 menit"

"Oh ayolah, aku minta maaf. Aku ada urusan tadi"

"Apa? Kau berlari untuk namja itu lagi?"

"Sehun. Namanya Oh Sehun"

"Terserahlah. Kemana kau mengejarnya kali ini? Kamar mandi?"

Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum simpul

"Aishh dasar pabo. Kau akan dikira namja mesum kalau begitu. Apa kau tidak malu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku kan fansite nya"

"Tapi demi apapun Lu, hanya untuk sebuah foto kau melakukan hal segila itu"

Luhan menggeleng, " Hari ini aku tidak mendapat fotonya"

"Tuhkan, jadi kau dapat apa? Fanservice?" tanya nya kesal.

"Aku dapat acara kencan , hahahahaha" Luhan tertawa penuh kebanggaan saat memamerkan itu pada sahabat hidupnya ini.

"Aku sungguh tidak mengerti jalan pikiran mu lu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun memasuki cafe tempat janjian nya dengan Luhan kemarin. Aromanya wangi sekali. Dia melirik jam nya, 09.45. Berarti dia tidak terlambat

"Aku disini Tuan " ,

Suara itu terdengar dari sudut cafe membuat Sehun menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Luhan, orang yang dia temui kemarin sedang duduk manis sambil membolak balik buku menu. Lagi – lagi itu berhasil membuat Sehun terperangah.

Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan lalu duduk di hadapannya.

"Apa kau sangat niat bertemu dengan ku? kenapa kau bisa di sini duluan?"

"Aku sangat bersemangat kalau urusan traktiran. Hahahaha .." tawa Luhan menggema memenuhi seisi ruangan. Orang yang mendengarnya pasti menganggap Luhan orang yang paling bahagia.

"Tapi kan kita janji bertemu jam 10, sejak kapan kau disini? " tanya Sehun masih penasaran.

"Jam 9 aku rasa "

"Apa?" Sehun membelalakan matanya bulat – bulat.

Sebegitu napsunya kah dia ? Kenapa dia datang satu jam sebelum waktu janjian? Apa dia benar-benar fans berat dirinya?

"Kau kenapa melamun. Pesanlah , aku sudah pesan tadi "

"Gaya bicara mu seperti kau yang mentraktirku , padahal aku yang akan membayar semua nya. Ckckck -_-"

"Hahahaha" lagi – lagi Luhan tertawa.

"Apa namja ini gila? Kenapa dia terlihat sangat bahagia? Dari tadi mudah sekali tertawa". Batin sehun

Sehun membolak balikan buku menunya lalu menulis pilihannya di buku pesanan. Menjetikkan jarinya agar pelayan datang untuk mengambil pesanannnya.

"Jadi , siapa namamu ?"

"Apa kau sangat ingin tau?"

"Apa?"

"Tidak. Ahahahah"

Tertawa lagi ? -_-

"Aku Luhan . Xi Luhan . "

"Oh okey Lu, ceritakan tentang dirimu"

"Aku..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini ff yang niatnya sih mau fluff cuma di kayaknya masih belum keliatan ya? Mohon review nya yaaa. Aku akan berusaha lebih keras..Makasih..

Laflaf({})

520


	2. Chapter 2

"Aku..."

Sehun menunggu dengan mata penuh keseriusan disana , sepertinya dia benar – benar ingin tau siapa luhan , apa latar belakangnya dan lain-lain.

"Ahahahahah" lagi – lagi suasana serius itu buyar karena gelak tawa Luhan. Oh astaga , Sehun hampir gila. Kenapa dia sering sekali tertawa.

"Hei kau, apa kau ada kelainan jiwa. Kenapa kau tertawa terus dari tadi. "

"Hehehe, maafkan aku. Aku memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaan ku. aku tertawa kalau aku ingin. "

"Tapi kau sering sekali tertawa , apa kau selalu ingin tertawa?"

"Masalahnya aku bisa tertawa hanya karena hal kecil. Contoh nya adalah wajahmu. Ekspresi mu tadi sangat lucu , aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku.

"Oh saus tar tar spongebob, aku tidak memasang ekspresi apapun . Aku berani bersumpah aku memasang wajah yang biasa saja. "

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya , " tapi tidak bagi ku. Itu tadi sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Eh makanannya datang"

Seorang pelayan datang dan meletakkan makanan pesanan mereka. Pelayan itu pergi setelah mengucapkan "Selamat Menikmati ".

"A.." belum sempat mengatakan apapun Luhan sudah memotongnya.

"Aku. tidak biasa makan sambil berbicara" , ucap luhan tegas.

Sehun hanya mengangguk mengerti lalu menikmati makanannya. Bagaimanapun dia harus hargai permintaan orang yang sedang makan bersamanya ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Namanya Xi Luhan , dia manis dan ambisius . Aku yakin dia akan sangat berguna di perusahaan kita Pak"

Namja yang memakai baju santai ini menyodorkan sebuah foto kepada namja berjas rapi yang duduk di kursi bos kebesarannya.

"Jadi namanya Luhan. Ckckck manis sekali namja ini , kalau begitu Tuan Kim cepat seret dia kehadapan ku secepatnya . "

"Baik tuan."

Dan namja berpakaian santai itu pun bergegas pergi mematuhi perkataan namja yang notabene adalah bos nya ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah aku kenyang. " , kata pertama yang Luhan keluarkan seteah menelan potongan pertama makanannya.

"Jadi kau sudah selesai?" tanya Sehun intens

Luhan mengangguk lucu dengan senyum manis andalannya

"Sekarang ceritakan tentang dirimu" , pinta Sehun untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Aku adalah Xi Luhan , fansite mu"

"Aish kalau itu aku sudah tau. Sesuatu yang lain, yang lebih pribadi mungkin"

"Pribadi? Kau mengusik urusan pribadiku ? " , tanya Luhan polos.

"Astaga ... ," Sehun mengusap wajahnya frustasi sementara hanya disambut kekehan kecil Luhan.

"Dia benar-benar kekanakan.", batin Sehun

"Lu, dengarkan aku. Aku hanya ingin tau dari mana asalmu , latar belakangmu dan lain sebagainya. Aku bukan ingin tau masalah pribadimu. Kau paham? , Sehun menejelaskan seperti menerangkan hal baru pada anak kecil .

Luhan mengangguk tanda otaknya menangkap apa yang Sehun katakan.

"Aku adalah Xi Luhan," ucapnya memulai

"Aku rasa aku lebih tua dari mu , jadi panggil aku hyung , kau mengerti?"

"Lanjutkan"

"Aku anak tunggal , tapi orang tua ku ada di China. Disini aku tinggal dengan teman – ah tidak , maksudku sahabatku. Aku menyewa apartemennya , dan kami tinggal bersama. Aku adalah penggemarku sejak aku pindah ke Korea. Aku tidak puas hanya melihat mu di tv, jadi aku putuskan untuk menjadi fansite mu. Aku mungkin kekanakan tapi itu semua karena hormon ku lambat tumbuh , paling tidak itu yang eomma ku katakan."

"Ohh , jadi kau merantau disini.?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu,"

"Kau kuliah ? "

"Iya , aku kuliah tapi jarang masuk. Aku kan harus mengejar dirimu kemana pun"

"Sebenarnya itu tidak baik. Aku kan idolamu , maukah kau dengarkan aku?"

"Apa?"

"Jangan sering sering bolos karena aku. Kalau kau ditakdirkan bersama ku kita akan sering bertemu , maksudku kalau kau ditakdirkan menjadi fansite ku kau akan sering melihat diriku, apa kau mengerti?"

"..." Luhan terdiam membiarkan otaknyaa memproses maksud Sehun, maklum dia memang agak susah menangkap kata-kata yang sulit.

Sehun menunduk frustasi, bagaimana caranya menjelaskan pada Luhan agar dia mengerti

"Jadi maksudku adalah , kau tetap masuk kuliah dan setelah itu baru kita bertemu. Kau paham lu?"

Sehun menunggu penuh harap sambil berharap agar Luhan mengerti maksud ucapannya

Luhan mengangguk anggun setelah beberapa menit .

"Bagus.." Sehun tersenyum puas karena Luhan bisa berkomunikasi baik dengannya.

Entah kenapa hatinya tergelitik dengan sifat Luhan. Lucu dan menggemaskan , sungguh ciptaan yang harus dijaga.

Aih, pikiran apa itu?

Sehun merutuki pikirannya yang berfantasi tanpa batas itu.

Drt..Drt..Drt..

Ponsel Luhan berbunyi dengan pesan yang tertera di layarnya

"Temani aku membeli buku novel baru . Cepat pulang rusa sayang.."

Begitulah isi pesannya yang membuat Luhan langsung berpamitan pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

FF ini sengaja sedikit perchaptered karena harus ngejar FF lain yang GA juga okelah , sampai bertemu di next chapter

HunHan 520


	3. Chapter 3

"Dimana Sehun?" ,

Namja tampan itu terlihat gusrah berjalan kesana kemari. Teman-teman yang lain hanya terkekeh kecil melihat leader mereka yang memang selalu dibuat pusing dengan maknae satu itu.

"Tenang lah suho-ah. Tadi sehun bilang padaku dia akan segerasampai", kata namja yang berkulit agak gelap itu.

" Terus hubungi dia Kai. Kalo perlu kau spam saja agar dia lekas sampai"

Belum 5 menit Suho selesai bicara , pintu itu terbuka dengan manampakkan sosok Sehun di baliknya.

"Dari mana saja kau?"

"Maafkan aku Suho hyung, aku ada urusan mendadak tadi," tipu Sehun

"Kau tau kan hari ini kita harus menemui manager Lee , kita tidak bisa pergi tanpamu"

"Iya aku tau. Maafkan aku"

"Jangan ulangi lagi lain kali"

"Iya aku mengerti"

Setelah itu berangkat lah 4 namja tampan ini ke kantor pusat tempat managernya berada.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf aku terlambat..." , Luhan berlari mendekati namja tampan yang duduk di kursi taman

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya pria tampan itu . Dari nada bicaranya seperti ada kekecewaan.

"Hosh...hosh.." , luhan masih mengatur napasnya nya yang tersengal.

"Maafkan aku. Aku ada urusan tadi", lanjutnya.

Luhan memasang wajah imut andalan nya untuk meluluhkan namja dihadapannya ini dan dia selalu berhasil.

" baiklah kalau begitu. Kau tau kan tujuan nya kau kupanggil kesini?"

"Membeli novel bukan?" , kata luhan memastikan

"Tumben kau bisa mengingatnya. Aku butuh bantuan mu. Aku ingin membeli novel untuk seseorang"

Kris , pria dihadapan luhan. Pria yang selalu luhan kagumi sejak SMA. Pria yang ikut bersama luhan ke korea.

"Untuk seseorang? Adik mu?"

"Bukan" , jawabnya te

"Lalu ? Si..siapa?" luhan tersendat . Dia sangat takut sebenernya mendengar jawaban dari Kris.

"Namja itu , Tao nama nya. Namja panda yang pernah kuceritakan. Aku rasa aku akan menyatakan perasaan ku tak lama lagi"

DEG

Tao? Ah.. Lagi lagi Luhan lupa. Kris memang pernah bercerita kalau dia menyukai namja yang ia temui di kursus wushu waktu itu.

"Lu..kau baik - baik saja? " , ucapan Kris membuyarkan lamunan nya.

"I..iya. Jadi kapan kita berangkat?"

"Sekarang" , jawab Kris canggung. Kris berpikir mungkin luhan memiliki masalah.

"Kau baik - baik saja lu?" tanya Kris meyakinkan.

"Heum.. Aku baik. Memang aku kenapa?"

"Kau terlihat tidak sehat"

"Mungkin aku hanya lelah"

" Pasti gara gara kegiatan bodoh mu. Sudah berapa kali aku ingat kan? Berhenti lah dari pekerjaan bodoh ini"

"Ini bukan pekerjaan bodoh. Aku melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan"

"Yasudah terserah. Tapi jaga kesehatan. Mengerti?"

"Iya aku mengerti"

.

.

.

"Kalian ingan bukan dengan konser 2 minggu kalian di Jepang?"

"Hmm..." , semua member berdehem dan menganggukan kepala mereka.

"Aku ingin konser kalian disana bersih tanpa ada masalah. Jaga tingkah kalian. Jangan sampai ada berita buruk tentang kalian. Hati - hati pada sasaeng fans , karena sesungguhnya mereka berbahaya ",

Seperti nya 4 namja ini mulai bosan sehingga mereka sibuk dengan gadget masing masing dan hanya membalas perkataan manager nya dengan anggukan.

Melihat dirinya sudah tak lagi diperhatikan akhirnya pertemuan itu dibubarkan.

.

.

.

" Lu.. Novel apa yang bagus untuk hadiah nya ya?", tanya Kris sambil menyusuri setiap rak buku di toko itu

"Mm..." , luhan berpikir sambil menyusuri deretan novel di depan nya dan berkata "Aha.." saat dia menemukan novel yang menarik perhatian nya.

Kris berjalan mendekati Luhan untuk mengetahui novel seperti apa yang ditemukan Luhan.

"Bagaimana kalau ini?" Luhan menunjuk satu novel berwarna merah muda pada sampulnya.

Kris menaikkan salah satu alisnya , "novel apa ini?"

Luhan yang bisa melihat bagian belakang novel menjalankan matanya membaca sinopsis yang tertera.

"Emm. Ini tentang seseorang yang berjuang memperebutkan namanya. Jadi orang ini diculik dan si penculik tak mengizinkan orang ini membeberkan nama dan identitasnya. Orang ini diberi nama dan identitas baru oleh penculik dan diasingkan. Nah orang ini ingin memperjuangkan nama dan identitasnya kembali"

"Apa Tao akan suka cerita seperti ini?", tanya Kris ragu.

" Mana aku tau. Kau kan mengajak ku. Aku suka cerita ini. Kalau kau takut Tao mu tidak suka , lalu apa gunanya kau tanya pendapat ku"

"Ah yasudah lah kalau begitu. Aku akan beli novel ini. Kau masih mau lihat - lihat?"

Luhan mengambil novel dihadapannya tanpa melihat dulu.

"Aku sudah selesai" , katanya terburu buru.

"Baiklah ayo. Eum Luhan"

"Apa?"

"Kita makan dulu setelah ini. Aku lapar"

"Baiklah"

Luhan berusaha keras berbicara dengan tenang. Kenyataan nya adalah dirinya hampir meledak aaat ini. Hatinya juga sudah ingin meloncat keluar. Dan pipinya , oh jangan tanya lagi, pipinya sudah seperti ebi rebus saat ini.

Setelah membayar. Kris dan Luhan meninggalkan toko itu dan pergi untuk makan bersama.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan buat masalah dan bla bla.." , celoteh Kai namja tan yang sedang asik dengan gadget nya.

"Hati-hati pada sasaeng fans. Apa itu? Memang nya kita anak kecil?" , kata namja bernama Suho itu.

"Hahahah sudah lah suho. Jangan kau pikir kau pikirkan ucapannya. Bawa santai saja." namja tinggi itu mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya.

"Kau ada benarnya chanyeol-ah" kata suho yang akhirnya menyenderkan kepala nya pada jok mobil di belakang nya.

"Hei sehun. Bukan kah kau banyak sasaeng fans? Kau harus berhati - hati" , kata Suho membuka percakapan lagi.

"Sebenernya aku punya banyak fansite dan bukan sasaeng. Tapi aku rasa memang harus lebih berhati-hati. Kadang fansiter lebih berbahaya."

"Karena mereka bisa mengikutimu ke kamar mandi?" , tanya Kai meledek.

"Iya. Hei , jangan ungkit tentang itu lagi. Kau ini.." , sehun mulai menekuk wajahnya.

"Hahahhah. Lalu bagaimana dengan fansiter mu yang satu itu? Sudah kau urus?" , tanya chanyeol

"Maksudnya Luhan? Sudah aku sudah mengurusnya"

"Jadi kau berkenalan dengannya? Waah mencari kesempatan rupanya"

"Apa maksudnya? Kau pikir aku akan tertarik dengan nya?"

"Siapa yang tau Oh Sehun? Kau sendiri yang bilang dia manis bukan?"

"Itu...eum..aku. Hei sudah jangan meledek ku. Dia memang manis dan polos. Tapi aku tidak ada maksud lain. Sungguh"

Sementara para hyung nya hanya tersenyum kecil melihat maknae mereka yang salah tingkah.

"Hyung. Ayo kita makan" , ajak Sehun

"Bukannya kau tadi pergi untuk makan?"

"Iya tapi aku ingin makan lagi"

"Hah baiklah. Didepan ada cafe. Kita makan disana"

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak pesan makanan lu?"

"Tidak aku masih kenyang. "

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Iya. Aku sudah makan tadi dengan.." , hampir saja Luhan kelepasan soal Sehun.

"Dengan?" tanya Kris penasaran

"Emm. Itu.. Dengan.."

"Dengan siapa lu?" , kini Kris lebih menekan

"Kyungsoo. Iya kyungsoo. Tadi aku makan dengannya".

" oh begitu"

Entah suatu kebetulan atau apa, Luhan melihat 4 namja tampan itu memasuki cafe lengkap dengan teriakan para yeoja genit disana.

Luhan dengan sigap mengambil gambar mereka dengan kamera kesayangannya. Layak nya seorang ahli , hasil gambar yang Luhan dapat benar benar HD.

Kris hanya memandang panas Luhan yang senyum senyum karena hasil gambarnya.

"Apa hebat nya mereka? Muka mereka sesungguhnya tidak terlalu tampan"

"Kau tidak mengerti."

"Hai Luhan." , tiba - tiba suara itu mengintrupsi membuat Luhan dan Kris menoleh.

Sehun tersenyum diantara kerubutan para fans nya. Membuat Luhan membelalakan matanya.

Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan.

"Kita berjumpa lagi. Aku rasa kita jodoh"

"Apa?"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hunhan 520


End file.
